


Whatever You Say

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Series: Muscleboy, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds the courage to ask for something he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Say

## Whatever You Say

XFreak

Author's webpage: <http://www.e-fic.com/xfreak/>

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it. 

Notes: Feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thanks go to Grey for general beta reading and Alex for checking BDSM aspects. I truly appreciate both of your efforts. Changes were made after they sent it back to me, so any mistakes are solely mine. 

Summary: Jim finds the courage to ask for something he needs. 

Warnings: M/M BDSM (mainly D/s) If Jim portrayed as a bottom or sub offends you, this story is probably not for you. If you look very hard for a plot, you'll probably be disappointed. I do plan for the next story to have one, but this was a sort of an introductory piece that needed to be done first. Spoiler for "Switchman." 

* * *

Whatever You Say  
by XFreak 

The new lovers sat on the couch facing each other, their bare backs against opposite arms and Blair's feet resting on top of Jim's. An oddly intimate position, it fit the conversation that ensued. 

"What's up, Jim? You've tried to say something several times." 

Contrary to his normally controlled movements, the detective plucked at a fuzzball on his knee. 

"Jim?" 

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Did...did last night bother you?" 

"I don't know specifically what you're talking about. Last night did a lot of things to me, but bothering me was definitely _not_ one of them." 

"The spanking," Jim clarified, looking over the back of the couch, avoiding his lover's focused gaze. 

"No. Spanking you didn't bother me because I knew you wanted it. I'd never hurt you for real, though." 

The older man's eyes met Blair's for only a second before dancing away. 

"If you've got something you need to say, it's best to just go ahead with it." 

Swallowing, Ellison nodded curtly, hugging his knees. "Would it...I mean, do you think...aw, shit." Dropping his head forward to rest on his knees, he gave up. 

"Go on, Jim. I'm not just your lover. I'm your friend. There isn't anything you can't say to me or ask me. Okay, buddy?" 

Lifting slightly, pale blue eyes searched their darker mates. "Okay." 

"Take your time." 

"Maybe this is a bad idea." The older man moved to get up, but Blair pressed his feet down, trapping his lover's. 

"Jim, I don't know who did this to you, but I swear if I ever find out, I will flatten their asses and not give it a second thought. You got me?" 

Taken aback at the anger in his lover's expression, Jim asked, "Did what to me?" 

"Whoever made you feel guilty for asking for something that you need or makes you feel good. Look at yourself, man. You're talking to the one person in this world that you can trust unconditionally. I hope you realize that. And you're stammering like a shy high school boy. It's so not your style." 

Running a hand over his spiky hair, Jim sighed. "I just wanted to know if it would be something you wouldn't mind...that you'd maybe even like to continue." 

"What? Spanking you?" 

"Yeah. And other stuff." Jim shrugged, his face burning. 

Blair scooted forward between Ellison's legs, wrapping an arm around one of them. With the other hand, he applied pressure to the bulge in the sweats, evoking a growling moan. 

"Spanking really gets you hot, doesn't it? Well, it got me hot, too. I really got off on having you under my control." 

"Sandburg, if you want to talk about this, you need to lay off my cock." 

"Sorry. You're just so damn tempting." 

Jim laughed. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Do you have any _idea_ how long I've wanted you?" 

"Why don't you tell me?" Blair tipped his head back, the blue of his eyes glowing. 

"Do you remember throwing me down to avoid Ellison roadkill outside your office?" 

"That's been a _long_ time, Jim." 

"Tell me about it. And you were oblivious. I do have a confession to make though. I hope you won't be angry." 

"What?" Blair inquired, smiling conspiratorially. 

"Remember, I told you that TA said you were a dork?" 

"Yeah," Blair answered with a half grin, eyes twinkling. 

"She said you were adorable." 

Chuckling, the younger man swatted Ellison's chest. "You were jealous!" 

"Was not." Jim fought very hard to keep an answering smile off his face, the edges of his mouth twitching. 

"Were too." 

"I'm surprised I kept it quiet this long. You do have a way of weaseling things out of me." Jim placed his hand on the back of Blair's neck, under the hair, thumb caressing. 

"How about into you?" 

"Oh, man." Closing his eyes, Jim flopped his head sideways onto the back of the couch. 

"So, I guess me taking you is something you're interested in?" 

"Yeah. You could say that," he answered, opening his eyes. 

"Okay. Let me see if I've got this right. You basically want me to dominate you?" 

"Are you comfortable with that?" 

Pulling Jim's hand down, Blair pressed it against his groin. "What does it feel like?" 

Laughing, he replied, "You're very okay with that." 

" _Very_." Blair's voice dropped, the older man shivering in response. "We need to set some guidelines." 

"Like what?" 

"Do you give me your permission to punish and reward you however I see fit? Let me just reiterate that I will not physically harm you." 

"You have my permission and more," Jim purred. 

"And if you fight me, it's just part of your rebellion against the role?" 

"Yes." 

"You need a safeword." 

"I do?" Jim asked, lifting his head. 

"You do, in case something I do really pushes one of your buttons and you need to stop." 

"Whatever you say...sir," he replied, a mischievous grin curving his lips. 

Mirroring the grin, Blair explained, "It needs to be something simple that we can both easily remember. How about badge?" Jim nodded. "That way, you'll think of me when you hear the word at work." 

"You're going to be evil." 

"Did you expect anything less?" Blair asked, his expression the picture of innocence. "Okay, now. I was surfing the web and found a checklist type thing with all kinds of BDSM stuff on it. I'll print it and you need to fill out what turns you on, what doesn't matter either way, what does nothing for you, and what you absolutely refuse to do." 

Jim arched a brow, smiling smugly. 

"What? I was curious." Blair shrugged. "And it'll keep me from doing anything that will harm you emotionally." 

The smile dropped from Jim's face as he affirmed. "Let's get that list printed." 

* * *

Bringing the filled out list to Blair, Jim set it on the table in front of him. 

"Thank you, Jimmy." 

"Ah, Chief?" He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know if I like you calling me that." 

"What you like doesn't matter. Your goal is to please me. If you gain my approval, you will be rewarded. If you don't, you will be punished. Do we understand each other?" 

Gaping, Jim nodded. "Yes, sir." 

"That's better. Go lie on the couch while I go over the list." 

"Yes, sir." 

* * *

Blair approached the couch, where Jim still lay with his eyes closed, hands resting on his sculpted stomach. The older man opened his eyes, gazing at his new Dom. 

"Let's get some things straight." 

"Okay." 

"I own you. Your body is mine to do with as I please. You will not touch yourself unless I specifically give you permission to do so." 

Pausing, Blair took in the steady rise and fall of Jim's chest and the thickening member tightening his sweats. 

"I hope it isn't a lifestyle thing that you're looking for." 

"Well, not exactly. Sometimes, things could carry over into everyday life. You might make me wear or do something that only we would know the significance of." 

"Good. Now, I'm not going to go into specifics about what pleases or displeases me. You will learn those things by trial and error. And make no mistake. Just because I won't physically harm you doesn't mean I can't effectively punish you. Is that perfectly clear?" 

"Crystal." 

"You're very respectful, Jimmy. I like that. You deserve a reward." Blair stroked the quivering stomach. "Normally, I will choose them for you, but since this is your first, what would you like?" 

"Touch me? You've got great hands." 

"I'll consider your request. In the mean time, go sit at the kitchen table." 

Jim slowly rose from the couch, swinging his hips in a way that he knew would drive his new lover crazy. Sitting down, he folded his hands and waited. 

Carrying three packages of boxer briefs, Blair tossed them onto the table. Setting a permanent marker next to his lover, he said, "Write your name in bold letters on the front waistband of each pair." 

"These are too small. You'll have to take them back." Jim pushed them away. 

Leaning over his lover's shoulder from behind, Blair growled, "That's the right size. Now, do what I told you before I get angry." 

Swallowing hard, Jim opened the first package with trembling hands. Blair watched him spell out "JIM." 

"That's not your name." 

"What are you talking about? Of course, it is." 

"Your name is spelled J-I-M-M-Y. Watch your tone." Blair punctuated the last sentence with a sharp pinch to his lover's nipple. 

Jim jerked, gasping. "Sorry." 

Stepping to the side and crossing his arms, the younger man watched his lover try to steady his hands enough to write. Jim looked at him several times, glancing away quickly. 

"Did you want to ask me something?" 

"I just wondered why you got me underwear in your size." 

"You'll find out in a few minutes when you put a pair on." Jim nodded. 

"All done." He replaced the cap on the marker. 

"Good boy. Now, take them and wash them." 

"Okay." Trotting up the stairs, Jim retrieved a t-shirt, pulling it over his head on the way back down. 

* * *

Ellison returned from putting the underwear in the wash to find Blair preparing lunch. 

"Go into my old bedroom and put on the underwear you'll find on the bed." 

Walking into the room, Jim spotted a pair of grey boxer briefs that proclaimed "SUB" on the waistband. Thinking he must be in for a day of teasing, he grinned, his cock swelling. "I can't get them on." 

Blair appeared in the doorway, laughing when he saw his lover's condition. "That's because you're hard, Jimmy. Are you thinking about what I'm going to do to you already?" 

Nodding meekly, Jim's face flushed faintly. 

"Calm down and then put them on. Don't turn your sense of touch down." Turning, he walked back into the kitchen to chop the tomatoes for their salads. 

A few minutes later, Jim returned, still wearing his sweats. 

"I told you to put those underwear on," Blair stated, his tone hard. 

"I did." The older man grimaced, walking funny. 

"Only the underwear. Put the sweats in the laundry hamper. You'll be wearing jeans later when we go out." 

"Where are we going?" he inquired on his way back to the counter, wearing only the underwear. 

Ignoring the question, Blair asked, "How do you feel?" 

"Like a damn sardine." 

"Move your hips." He did, groaning. "How does it feel?" 

"Like everything is concentrated in my cock." 

"That's the point, Jimmy. Every time you move, you'll think of me and the fact that I own your body." 

Blair moved forward, tracing his index finger up and down the rigid length, tightening the cloth further. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, pumping while massaging the balls. Jim's head dropped back, moans drifting from between his lips. The younger man stepped away, leaving his lover hard and aching. 

* * *

"Get over here." Quickly obeying, Jim watched Blair sit down close to the middle of the couch, turning on the television. Without looking at him, the younger man said, "Lower your underwear to mid thigh and then lie down with your butt in my lap." 

Trembling, Jim did as instructed. Blair retrieved a pillow from the end of the couch, placing it under his lover's shoulders to prevent his neck from cramping. Reaching behind himself, he picked up a blanket, covering the larger man with it. 

"Are you going to touch me?" 

"Yes." 

"When?" 

"I'm watching the news, Jimmy. I will reward you when I see fit and not until." 

Groaning, Jim lifted his hips slightly, rubbing his swollen cock against the rough quilt. 

"I wouldn't advise that," Blair sharply stated. 

"Sorry." 

Relenting, the younger man spoke in a softer tone. "You're forgiven." 

Jim closed his eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?" 

"Do you need to use your safeword?" 

"No." 

"Tell me what it is." 

"Badge." 

"Very good." Petting the straining cock through the fabric, Blair's hand stilled when Jim thrust against it. 

"May I take off my underwear?" 

"They stay on," Blair ordered. 

"Yes, sir." 

The news finally went off and Blair removed the blanket, dragging it across Jim's excitement. Closing his eyes, the older man bit his lip to keep from moaning. 

"Such a handsome cock." Running one finger up the shaft, Blair circled the spongy head, then moved back down to roll the balls. Jim whimpered, afraid that his lover would be disappointed in him. "That's a good boy. I want to know it when I make you feel good." 

"Just being yours makes me feel good." 

"Kissing my ass won't make you come any faster," Blair teased, a smile in his voice. 

Frustrated, Jim groaned. "It's the truth." He tried to spread his legs, but the elastic resisted his effort. 

Blair released his lover's balls, smiling as the other man whimpered again. "Go upstairs and get me some lube." 

"What?" Opening his eyes, Jim stared at the younger man. 

"Go get me some lube, unless you want me to do you dry." 

"But..." 

"Are you backtalking me?" Blair narrowed his eyes, successful at making his innocent face exude menace. 

"No, sir." 

"Then get your beautiful cock moving." When Jim stood, Blair slapped his ass hard, laughing at the sudden thrust. The detective quickly returned, handing the tube to his lover. 

"I really hate wearing these underwear." 

"Why?" Blair gazed up at him, the beautiful eyes enough to make his knees weak. 

"I can't move in them." 

Leaning forward, the younger man's breath caressed the jerking organ, his hands massaging the muscular legs. "Are you telling me that these powerful thighs can't stretch the elastic? I find that hard to believe." 

"Suck me." 

"No." Jim groaned, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "You asked for my hands and that's what you'll get. When I give you a choice in the future, I suggest you consider it carefully." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Resume your earlier position." Jim quickly did as he was told. Blair opened the tube, his lover's eyes focusing on it. "I want you to turn your sense of touch up." 

"How far?" 

"Just this side of all the way." 

"Blair?" 

"Do it, now!" Jim closed his eyes, concentration furrowing his brow. His breathing shallowed and his body trembled, signifying that he'd followed his lover's directions. "Keep your eyes closed and turn down all your other senses. Listen only for my voice. Any other sounds, you will filter out. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir," Jim sobbed. Squeezing the tube, Blair squirted cold gel directly onto his lover's skin from balls to head. "Oh, _fuck_!" 

"Yes, Jimmy. I'll fuck you, but not now." Moving the tube higher, Blair dabbed more of the frigid gel onto each nipple. 

"Oh, yeah!" Jim yelled. 

"Not quite so loud. We don't want the neighbors to hear, do we? I'd hate to have to stop and answer the door." The older man nodded distractedly, not wanting anything to stop the sweet torture. 

Massaging the gel into Jim's balls and cock, Blair grinned at the whimpers that escaped his lover. He tickled the sacs with his left hand, stroking the shaft firmly with his right. Moaning, the older man's forehead broke out in a sweat. 

Blair watched the normally stoic face, now expressive with everything his body felt. The hips thrust into his hand as he pumped steadily, rolling the heated balls in his palm. As the shaft hardened, the younger man let it slip from his hand, stilling the other one without releasing the sacs. 

"No!" 

"Sh...Jimmy...you don't get to come until I give you permission," Blair patiently explained, stroking the damp forehead. 

"Oh, God. You can't just leave me like this!" 

"You'll want to watch that tone or I'll be forced to remind you of your place. Is that what you want?" 

"No," he pushed out, turning his head, jaw clenching. 

"Let me up. I'm going to go take a shower. You lie here on the couch, just like this." 

"Yes, _sir_." Blue daggers hurled through the air. 

"Don't touch yourself, Jimmy. You'd better be soft when I get out." Bending next to Jim's ear, he huskily whispered, "I might not be a sentinel, but I know what your semen smells like. I _own_ you." 

The older man shuddered, closing his eyes. 

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Blair entered the living room, naked except for the towel he used to dry his hair. 

"Jim?" 

"Not Jimmy?" 

"No. Blair needs to talk to Jim." 

Sitting up, Ellison focused on his lover. "What is it?" 

Blair sank to his knees between Jim's spread ones. "Are you pissed at me?" 

"Why would I possibly be pissed at you?" 

"Because I left you hanging?" 

Ellison shook his head. "Jimmy's Dom is teasing him." 

"Does he like it?" 

Refusing to answer, Jim merely smiled. 

"Okay. I need one thing before I go back to being his Dom." Crawling into his lover's lap, Blair wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. 

"What's that?" Ellison asked, hugging his mate and sighing as their genitals touched. 

"A kiss." 

Grinning, Jim kissed him so deeply that by the time he finished, Blair purred happily and melted into him. 

"Man, I needed that." 

* * *

Standing, Blair spread his towel on the floor at Jim's feet, pointing to his lover's groin. "Have you been touching yourself?" 

"No, sir." 

"Why are you still half-hard?" 

"I was thinking about you in the shower, naked, your hands moving over your body. Touching places that I'm not allowed." His voice flowed like warm honey. 

"Oh." Blair handed Jim his pick, sitting down on the towel. "Pick my hair out. Don't leave any tangles." He leaned forward, hugging his knees to his chest, the head of his cock peeking out between his thighs. 

Jim reverently ran the comb through his lover's long hair, careful not to pull. "May I turn up my sense of smell?" 

"You left them all turned down?" 

"You didn't give me permission to do otherwise." 

"What is it that you want to smell?" 

"I love the way you smell just out of the shower." 

"You may turn it up just a bit. Any more and you will be punished." 

Jim groaned, his cock thickening as he fought for the slightest hint of Blair's fresh scent. Hearing his struggle, the younger man smiled. 

"All done." 

Blair ran his fingers through the curls, confirming that his Jimmy had done well. "Good job. Take the pick back into the bathroom for me and clean yourself up." 

* * *

Jim returned to find Blair standing by the couch, waiting for him. 

"Come on. We've got to pick out something for you to wear." 

"You're going to make me go out like this?" Jim asked, pointing to his granite cock. 

"Yep." Blair jogged happily up the stairs, stopping in 

front of Jim's closet, tapping a finger against his lips. He flung a pair of dark blue jeans on the bed. "Put those on." 

"Chief, these things are really tight." 

"Do you have a point?" Blair watched his face, genuinely interested in the answer. 

"I guess not. I hope I don't get hard." 

"Oh, I hope you do. I want to see it. Didn't you used to have a black shirt like this?" He held up a white form fitting tank top. 

"Yeah." 

"What happened to it?" the younger man asked, frowning. 

"Long story." 

"Here. Put this one on and wear this belt." He tossed a royal blue tank like the white one and a belt with a wolf buckle to his friend. 

"Are you trying to put me on display here?" 

"Uh, pretty much, yeah." Blair nodded, his expression honest. 

"Great." 

"You don't want me to be proud of my Jimmy?" Appearing in front of him, Blair tickled his nipples, pulling a groan from him. 

"Yeah. I just didn't expect it in public. Man, that feels good." 

"Oh, look! I _like_ these jeans. They show your attributes very nicely. We'll have to get you some more." 

Rolling his eyes, Jim reached for his shoes. 

"You might want to wear some comfortable shoes. We'll be on the road for about an hour each way and then we'll be doing quite a bit of walking." 

"You're going to make me sit like this all that time?" 

"Uh-huh." Blair slowly walked over to him, his still naked groin in front of Jim's face. The older man licked his lips, his lover tilting his head up until their eyes met. "You don't seem very concerned with the pleasure of your Dom." 

"I'm sorry." Leaning forward, Jim kissed his lover's fuzzy stomach. "It's just...strangling underwear, tight jeans...I'll be surprised if I _can_ come by the time we get back." 

Blair gave him a sexy grin. "Oh, you'll come. And you'll thank me for it." Sitting on Jim's lap, he kissed the other man sensually before rising to go dress himself. 

* * *

Standing on the sidewalk outside the loft, Blair held out his hand, palm up. "Keys?" 

"What do you need my keys for?" 

"I need them to drive," Blair explained in a patient tone as if talking to a child. 

"You're not driving," Jim said, contradictorily pulling the keys out of his pocket. 

Snatching them, the younger man headed toward the truck. "I'm in the driver's seat on this trip, man. Try to remember that." 

"I'm sure you won't let me forget it," Jim grumbled, fighting the smile that threatened to break out across his face. 

* * *

"Unbutton and unzip your pants," Blair ordered in a conversational tone. 

"What?" 

"Unbutton and unzip your pants. Then scoot over where I can reach you." 

"You can't just fondle me on open highway. Anybody could see." 

"I'm losing my patience here, Jimmy." 

Ellison's hands went to work as he argued. "It's going to be obvious what you're doing." 

"How?" 

"The look on my face will give it away." 

"Put on your 'don't mess with me' scowl." 

"Even I'm not that good when your hands are on me." Jim stared at Blair, his pants open. 

"Oh, you're _very_ good...I can't reach you." 

"You're really going to make me do this." 

"Sure am. If you're that worried about it, you can lie down on your back with your head in my lap." 

Jim did exactly that, pushing his shoulders against Blair's solid thigh. The younger man slid his hand under the confining underwear, Ellison's hips surging off the seat as soon as he made contact. 

"Ah, Chief!" Jim yelled, panting already. 

"Feel good?" Blair purred. 

"What do you think? Those damn underwear have been chafing me all day." 

Blair wrapped his hand around the shaft, squeezing, keeping his eyes on the road. Groaning, Jim rocked his hips as he turned and bit the denim at his tormentor's groin. Knowing it wouldn't hurt, it satisfied him to vent his frustration. 

Blair began to move his hand up and down, listening to his lover's harsh breathing. Grinning, he licked his lips at the delicious sounds coming from the other man, his own cock engorging with blood. Jim rubbed his cheek against it firmly, smiling at the low moan that tumbled from his friend. 

Ellison's shaft thickened, just this side of orgasm, and Blair stopped. Crying out, the older man moved his hips, reaching desperately for that last little bit of stimulation that would hurtle him over the edge. 

"Be still. We're almost to Tacoma." 

"You're going to leave me hanging _again_?" Jim asked incredulously. 

Blair glanced down at his lover at the end of the offramp. "I never said that I would allow you to come today. You'll want to stay in my good graces." 

"SHIT!" 

"Jimmy does get cranky when he's horny," Sandburg said, bringing some of his lover's essence to his tongue and licking it off his fingers. "Mmm...you taste good." 

"There's no chance of me getting any relief, is there?" 

"You don't strike me as the kind of guy who would appreciate creaming his pants without a change of clothes and then having to go into a store and show everybody how quick off the mark he is." 

Sitting up abruptly, Jim yanked his underwear up, his face contorting. "Oh..." 

"Don't you do it. Don't you _dare_!" 

Jim swallowed, trying to bring his breathing under control, knowing that just one touch would send him flying. Too proud to ask for it, he leaned back against the seat, deciding to leave the zipper until he had his angry cock under a bit more control. 

"Zip up. We're here." 

Ellison opened his eyes, seeing only a dilapidated looking warehouse. "I thought we were going shopping." 

"We are. You have to know someone to get in here. It has a very select clientele." He leaned over to Jim's ear. "Now, tuck that pretty cock away so we can go in." 

Ellison's eyes shut, concentration tightening every feature as he buttoned and zipped his pants. Following Blair to the door, he smiled happily, enjoying the feeling buzzing through his body from belly to mid thigh. A man had to put on a good show. 

* * *

"Can I help you gentlemen?" a tall, dark man with black curly hair asked after opening the door. 

"Steve Hartman referred us," Blair stated. 

"Come on in, then." The cold brown eyes turned amiable. "A friend of Steve's is always welcome." He led them down a dim hallway that finally opened into a warehouse stocked with any kind of sex toy you could imagine. Jim gaped at the sight. 

"My name is Jack. Do you need any help or would you prefer to look around on your own?" 

Jim opened his mouth, but shut it quickly at Blair's glare. 

"We're mainly browsing, but I know what I'm looking for." 

Ellison stared at his lover. 

"You'll ask if you need any help?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

When the man excused himself, Jim could hold his tongue no longer, asking Blair's retreating back, "What was that all about?" 

"I wanted him to know who was who," he replied over his shoulder. 

"You were telling him that I'm your sub?" 

"In effect, yes." 

* * *

Jim eyed the object that Blair had picked up, a piece of black leather with a small silver ring attached at the center and a buckle on the end to fasten it. 

"Smell." Bending forward slightly, Jim obeyed, groaning. "Don't tell me leather does it for you," Blair remarked, laughing. 

"I'm not amused here." 

"You are going to be so easy. Most of the stuff they have here is leather. Of course, the few items I buy will be locked up and I'll have the only key." 

"Why?" Jim Ellison actually whined. 

"We don't want you playing with the toys when I'm not around. They'll be used on you, but I'll be the one who decides what gets used and when." 

"What's that?" 

"You don't know anything about this stuff, do you?" Jim shook his head. "Maybe we should put everything back and forget it." 

"You didn't answer me. What is that?" 

"It's your collar. When I fasten it around your neck, you'll know that we're going to play." 

"What if I need to initiate it?" 

"You will kneel at my feet, head bowed and hands behind your back, offering yourself to me." 

Jim took the collar from him, placing it in the basket he carried. "What next?" 

Suppressing a grin, Blair choked out, "This way." 

* * *

Tilting his head, Jim examined the current object that Blair handed to him. It had a black handle with numerous short leather strips. The younger man turned around with a much larger red one, taking the black one from Ellison. 

"This..." He held the black one up. "...is a penis whip." He playfully swatted Jim's imprisoned cock with it, laughing at the older man's moan. "And this is a flogger. It's for less sensitive areas." 

* * *

"A feather? What good is a _feather_?" 

"You'll soon find out, Jimmy." Blair noticed that his lover's cock responded every time he used that name. 

"I'm looking forward to it." 

* * *

"Go wait in the truck while I pay for these." 

"I'm not leaving you in here alone." 

"What, do you think they're going to attack me or something?" 

"I would." 

Blair chuckled, shaking his head. "But with you, I wouldn't put up a fight." 

* * *

"We have one more stop to make before heading home." 

"Where?" Jim looked at his lover curiously. 

"The hardware store." 

"What are we going to get there?" 

"You'll see soon enough," Blair answered, grinning slyly. 

Looking out the window, Jim wondered how he had created this monster. He wanted to let go of Detective Ellison sometimes and allow someone he trusted completely to take over. Blair enjoyed his dominance a little more than the older man had anticipated and it took _a lot_ of effort on his part not to rebel and get himself into serious trouble. 

* * *

"I can't believe you're measuring my neck for a collar in the middle of a _hardware_ store," Jim hissed. 

Blair smirked. "I envisioned you in a chain link collar and that's what I want. Plus, we also have the leather one we got at the other place." 

Attempting to behave, Jim flushed as a young woman approached them. 

"Can I help you gentlemen?" 

"I'd like some of this chain, but I have to measure it first." Blair stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, concentrating on wrapping the chain snugly around Jim's neck. 

Ellison risked a glance at the young clerk and found an amused grin on her face. Inwardly sighing, he wondered if it was in the female genetic code to get turned on by an average man dominating a larger one. 

"You're going to let him put that on you?" the young lady inquired. 

Glancing at his lover, Jim only spoke after a nod of permission. A wicked gleam in his eyes brought a smile onto the smaller man's face. "You could get me into serious trouble here, talking to me without his permission." 

She gawked. "He has to give you permission to _talk_?" 

"Yes." 

"Wow." 

"Something like that." 

"That's so cool!" 

"He thinks so." 

"That's enough, muscleboy." 

Ellison said no more. 

"Miss, I'll need this much of the chain, a small padlock, and another 3 feet of the chain along with a clasp to hook the two lengths together. Can you help me with that?" 

"Sure. I'll be right back." 

Jim looked at Blair. "'Muscleboy'?" 

"Would you prefer that I had used your real name? Every Dom has a derogatory nickname for their sub. You're beginning to like Jimmy a little too much." He grinned, rubbing the chain across Ellison's crotch. 

"Blair!" 

"That's 'sir' to you. Nobody is around. _Behave_." 

"Yes, sir." 

* * *

Backing out of his parking space, Blair dug into his pocket, saying, "Head in my lap." 

Jim groaned. "Not again. I don't think I can take much more teasing." Without prompting, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. 

Blair handed him a red silk scarf. "You'll handle whatever I tell you. Now, wrap this around your cock and balls. No teasing right now, just a little relief." 

He did as instructed. "Ah, that feels good." 

"I thought so." Pulling up the tank top, Blair massaged the hard stomach revealed there. "Now, tell me why your face was bright red in the toy store." 

"Oh, that." 

"Yeah, that." He slid his hand under the waistband of Jim's underwear, scratching the thick nest of hair. Laughing at his lover's purring, he pulled back onto the interstate. "Jim?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I asked you a question." 

"Oh, sorry. The two ladies in the warehouse had an interesting conversation after you silenced me." 

"What kind of conversation?" 

"I got the picture that they either wanted to watch us or throw us down and screw us senseless themselves. I never could figure out which." 

"Why did they like us so much?" 

"Because you're smaller than me and you're the 'butch' one, even though I look more like it." 

"You're definitely alpha in everyday life," Blair commented, caressing a rough cheek. 

"I thought they were going to have strokes when you hit me with that cock whip. Then again, I thought _I_ might, too." 

"You liked that, huh?" Blair asked, resting his palm under his lover's chin, glad that the whip was one of the few things he bought. 

Jim nodded and sighed happily, sprawled across the seat like a satisfied cat. 

"We're not going to be getting heavily into toys tonight." 

"Why?" 

Blair looked down and laughed, seeing Jim in rare form, pouting. "Because I said so and I give the orders. Are we clear?" Silence. The younger man slapped his lover's belly. "I asked you a question, Jimmy." 

"Yes, sir," Jim grumbled. 

"Good." 

* * *

As soon as they arrived home, Blair unpacked the toys and locked them up, true to his word. Jim looked on, scowling. 

"Go get undressed instead of pouting." 

"I'm not pouting," Ellison answered petulantly. "I'm sulking. There's a difference." 

Blair whirled on him, speaking through clenched teeth. "I gave you an order, muscleboy. Now, _get_ to it." 

Doing as directed, Jim returned to find Blair reclining against the arm of the couch. The younger man spread his legs, patting the cushion between them. Settling himself, Ellison allowed the other man's hands to lead his movements until sitting where his friend wanted him. 

"You're naked." 

"Is that a problem for you?" 

"No. It just..." 

"Turns you on?" the smaller man growled into his ear. Nodding, Jim shuddered. Pressing his groin against his lover's back, Blair asked, "How about that?" 

"Yeah." 

"Lean back against my shoulder." 

Jim draped his body across his lover's, as instructed. Maddening hands lightly caressed his chest and stomach, gentle touches of fingertips dancing over his skin. 

"Are you going to let me come this time?" 

"We'll see. Now, hush before I have to gag you." He grinned at the sudden intake of air. "Let me up. I have something I think you'll like." 

Blair returned, wearing a pair of purple silk pajama pants and carrying a piece of black leather. "Open your mouth." Jim opened, eyes widening at the clearish red vinyl, shaped like a cock. "Lick." Tentatively, he flicked his tongue over the head, deciding that it didn't taste too bad. "Suck it like I gave you the privilege of pleasuring me." Closing his eyes, the older man drew it into his mouth, sucking so earnestly that Blair's body ached with jealousy. 

Pulling the gag away from his lover, the younger man smiled at the whimper of loss. Drying it on his pants, he wiped the moisture gathering on his leaking cock all around the head of the dildo. Allowing it to dry, he waved it under Jim's nose. 

"Open up your sense of smell and breathe deeply through your nose." Jim groaned. "What do you smell?" 

"It's you." He opened his mouth again in a silent plea, which his lover answered by slipping it into his mouth. 

"Don't lick it." The older man whimpered again. Fastening the buckle at the back of his lover's head, Blair tapped his shoulders to tell him to lie back against him. From the stillness of Jim's jaw, he could plainly see that the larger man had obeyed. 

"Turn smell down to normal and savor the taste." Jim moaned happily as he touched the very tip of his tongue to the gag, his cock hardening instantly. 

"Are you listening?" Jim nodded his head. "If you need to use your safeword, squeeze my knee. If you understand, look into my eyes." Turning, he gazed adoringly into his lover's eyes, closing in for a kiss when he remembered the gag and frowned. Blair laughed, kissing his temple. "Poor Jimmy. Everything he wants is held just out of his reach." 

Caressing Jim's stomach, Blair held him close, allowing the older man to drop off into a doze while sucking the phallus. Deciding to liven the party after a while, Sandburg reached for the tube of lubricant, squeezing cold gel onto his lover's nipples. 

Jim jerked, sitting up. 

"Settle down. You had your nap. Now, it's time to have some fun with you." 

Ellison relaxed, anticipation curling a tight spring in his belly. 

Blair leaned forward, huskily whispering into his lover's ear. "Do you like it when I play with your body, when I remind you who belong to?" Jim nodded. "I like having you gagged." 

Massaging the gel into both nipples, Blair leaned close to his moaning lover's ear again. "Do you want to know why I had that gag, Jimmy?" 

Whimpering, he managed to nod, rubbing his stubbled jaw against the hairy chest. 

"Your Dom used to be in love with a straight cop." 

Jim stiffened. 

"Calm down," Blair instructed, petting the older man's chest. "I would wait until I was so hot for him that I couldn't take being near him anymore. Then, I would go to my room, strip, and put the gag on myself. I teased myself for hours with fantasies of his hard body. The only problem was that he slept right upstairs, so I couldn't risk him hearing me scream his name as I came. You see, by the time I pushed myself over the edge, I had brought myself there and back down so many times that I thought my brains would shoot out through my cock." 

Jim stared into his lover's eyes, his own so hot with desire that he nearly melted the other man. 

"At the time, I thought he probably heard what I was doing and turned his hearing down. But he didn't do that, did he?" Ellison shook his head. "He teased himself right along with me, longing for my hands on his body even as I was right downstairs fantasizing about his on mine. So, actually, this cop and I have been making love together without even knowing it." 

Quivering in his lover's arms, Jim absorbed the full meaning of his words. They could've been making love _to_ each other for so long! He growled, thinking about all the wasted time. 

Continuing his breathy monologue, Blair said, "I know what you're thinking." He lightly caressed the older man's nipples as he spoke. "You think that we threw all this time away fantasizing about each other and not doing anything about it." 

Making an anguished noise, Ellison nodded. 

"That's not true. Things happen for a reason, my Jimmy." Urging the other man up, Sandburg squirted lubricant into his own palm. Wrapping it around the other man's cock, he pumped as he spoke. "You see, we love each other, you and me. We belong together." He pinched a nipple and squeezed the shaft, grinning at the desperate sucking noise from behind the gag. "If we had said something at the wrong time or let a smoldering glance linger just a second too long, we could've ruined everything. We could be living separate lives right now, longing for the real thing that we now have." Increasing the stroking on Jim's cock, he sneaked a lubed finger underneath his ass. "Would you have wanted that?" 

Lost in sensation, Ellison shook his head, instinctually listening and responding to Blair's voice. 

"Would you have wanted to spend your whole life not knowing what it felt like for me to make love to you until you can't even remember your own name?" The older man whimpered loudly as Blair sank the slippery digit into him with the words "make love." 

"Do you want to come, Jimmy?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Do you _really_ want to come?" Nodding again, Ellison growled. "Would you beg if I took the gag off?" The older man affirmed a third time. Blair slowed his stroking, both inside Jim and on his cock. "But you don't want the gag off, do you?" He shook his head. "You may come. Come hard for me. Show me how much you want me." 

Blair slowed his pumping further at the thickening of Jim's straining cock, leisurely stroking his prostate. His lover screamed around the gag, yelling loud and long as one steady, sweet orgasm flowed through his body. His hips swayed fluidly, tears brimming his eyelids by the time he finished. 

Removing the gag, Blair kissed Jim deeply and tenderly. Holding the man in his arms, he kissed him once more on the cheek. "I told you I'd make it good for you. I love you so much." 

After calming himself, Jim rolled over, reaching for the snap on Blair's pants as he tilted his face for a kiss. He froze when he saw the arched brow and narrowed eyes. 

"Did I give you permission to touch me, muscleboy?" 

"No." 

"Then, I don't suggest you do. Just lie there and relax for a while." 

"Yes, sir." 

They lay together, snuggling for a long time. Finally, Jim slid off the couch onto his knees, his eyes concentrating on the soft mound hidden underneath the purple silk. Rising onto his elbows, Blair lazily looked at his lover. 

"What do you want, Jimmy?" 

"May I pleasure you now?" 

"Yes. I'm very pleased with you." Sitting up, Blair brought his hand to Jim's face, stroking the cheekbone with his thumb. His lover smiled, leaning into the contact, sitting up straighter at the praise. 

"You can do whatever you like. I'll let you know if it doesn't please me." 

"I want to please you." 

Blair smiled, cupping the back of Jim's head in his palm. "I know you do." 

Reaching for the snap on Sandburg's pants, Ellison watched his face to make sure he didn't disappoint his lover. The younger man smiled tenderly at him, nodding his approval. 

"Open the pants enough to get to me, but leave them on. I want you to feel the silk against your nipples." 

"Yes, sir," Jim growled. 

The older man lowered his head, licking playfully and sucking the flaccid member into his mouth. Massaging with his tongue, he almost zoned, Blair's voice bringing him back. 

"Jim! Don't you believe in foreplay?" His hips lifted from the couch, pushing into his lover's mouth. 

"I like to play with it when it's soft and feel it grow inside my mouth," he answered around the lengthening member. 

"Oh, man." Blair laid his head against the back of the couch, his hands gripping the cushions hard. His cock swelled to full length quickly, his lover's words igniting him. 

Letting it fall from his lips, Jim crawled into his lover's lap. Blair smiled sleepily at him, his body pliant. The older man moved his lover's head to the side, rimming the shell of his ear. 

"You're teasing," Blair groaned. 

Jim hotly whispered, "I think I have a right after what you put me through today." Moving lower, he gently nibbled at the ringed earlobe, tugging on the hoops adorning it. Blair's hands came up to grip his ass, fingers clenching. 

Sitting back slowly, so as not to crush his lover's hands, Jim pushed the hair out of the smaller man's face. Pulling the head forward, he covered the lush lips, opening them gently. His tongue played leisurely with its mate, sensing the other man's need for slow lovemaking. 

Setting his lover's head back against the couch once more without breaking the kiss, Jim dropped his hands to tease the rosy nipples. Blair moaned, thrusting his hips, his hands sliding up the larger man's back. The older man pinched the hardening buds, smiling at his friend's whimpering. 

Pulling away from Jim's lips, Blair ordered, "Down," and pushed his lover's head in that direction. 

"Okay, okay. I get the idea." 

Drawing it out, he kissed across the furry chest above the nipples, down between them, finally lavishing them both with attention. He tugged on the ringed one with his tongue, which caused a sudden twitch. 

"Jim." A warning. 

"I'm going." He slowly crawled off his lover's lap, settling himself on the floor again. Leaning forward, he kissed the quaking tummy, licking across the rough pattern the elastic waistband had left in the skin. Lowering his head, he sucked the leaking cock into his mouth. 

"Slow, Jim. Make it last." 

The older man nodded his understanding, not planning to give up his treat anytime soon. He dropped his left hand to fondle the warm balls, holding the bottom of the shaft with his right. Pulling his mouth off the organ, he licked up and down, bathing it lovingly. Returning to the dark wine colored head, he sucked the member back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. 

"Ooh..." 

Feeling it thicken against his tongue, he lessened the pressure to almost nothing, just moving his mouth up and down the burning length. 

"Make me come." 

Jim proceeded as before, ignoring his lover's pleas, keeping his promise to draw it out. He willed the heaviness between his own legs to be patient, pouring all his love and attention into his task. Blair's hips thrust lightly, attempting to achieve more friction. 

Holding them still, Jim added a slight amount of suction. The cock hardened again and he backed off one more time, letting it slip from his lips in favor of licking the balls below. 

"Damn it, Jimmy!" 

Jim raised his head. "You said to make it last. Now, close that beautiful mouth and enjoy it." 

Blair's mouth opened and then shut before he closed his eyes, jaw clenching, as Jim sucked one of his testicles into his mouth. Massaging it with his tongue, he forced a whimper out of his lover. Letting it fall, he tenderly kissed it before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. 

Looking up, he saw his lover's brow creased almost painfully, his teeth digging into his lower lip. A sheen of sweat covered the bare skin, shimmering in the dim light of the loft. Smiling, Jim ducked his head, sucking the aching length back into his mouth. As soon as he hollowed his cheeks, Blair arched and screamed, flooding the older man's mouth with semen. 

After the younger man settled down, Jim snapped the pants shut and propped a pillow under his head. Lying down behind his lover, the larger man spread the blanket from the back of the couch over them as they drifted into sweet dreams. 

* * *

Blair woke from his nap to find Jim pushing the hair away from the back of his neck and nuzzling the skin there. Shuddering, he moved his head forward, giving his lover more access. 

"Jim?" 

"Mmm?" 

"We'd better go upstairs to sleep or you're going to be stiff in the morning." 

"I'm already stiff," he rumbled, thrusting his hard cock against Blair's buttocks. 

"I had planned to bathe you and bring you off again, but I've changed my mind." 

Jim raised his head. "Why?" 

"You disappointed me, Jimmy." 

Propping his weight on an elbow, he looked down at his lover. "What did I do?" 

"I think you know." Jim shook his head, his eyes searching. "You deliberately disobeyed me." 

" _When_?" 

"I told you to make me come and you teased me." 

"But you told me to make it last. I thought..." 

"You don't think. You do what I tell you, _when_ I tell you. I'm sure you learned to follow orders without question in the army, so it shouldn't be a problem." 

"I'm sorry." He gently kissed Blair's shoulder. 

"Don't try to make me feel sorry for you. It won't work." Jim nodded, refusing to meet his lover's eyes. "I'm too tired to punish you now. You won't get to come again tonight or at all tomorrow." 

Groaning, Jim undulated his hips as he buried his face in Blair's shoulder. 

"What is it?" 

"You have to ask?" 

"That didn't sound like a pissed off sound to me. What's going on in your head?" 

"I'd rather not talk about it." 

"I didn't give you that option." 

"You're going to make me tell you this?" 

"Get used to it." 

"Well...it's just that...um..." 

"Tonight, Jimmy. I'm tired." 

"You denying me is _really_ turning me on. I could probably cut diamonds here." 

"Interesting. Time for bed." 

Jim stood, holding a hand out to help his lover up. They performed their evening rituals and met in bed a few minutes later. 

"So, _Jim_ , what did Jimmy think of his first day being my sub?" 

Jim rolled on top of Blair, rewarding him with a sickeningly happy smile. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." 

"Are you happy?" 

Jim hugged his lover tightly. "Yeah." 

"Do you want to continue with this?" 

"Definitely." He graced the other man with a megawatt smile. 

"Even though Jimmy needs discipline?" 

"Yep." 

"Okay." Blair sighed heavily. 

"You don't want to do it anymore?" Pulling his head back, Jim adjusted his sight to read his lover's expression. 

"I didn't say that. This relationship is important." 

Jim hugged him again. "Yeah, it is. Speaking from Jimmy's end, it only makes it better. If you're not comfortable with it..." The disappointment in his tone was tangible. 

"Get some sleep. I love you." Blair rolled over with his back to Jim, scooting into his lover's arms. They'd only been together for 24 hours and already, they had established a sleeping position that they both liked. 

"I love you, too," Jim replied roughly. He lay in the dark, listening to his lover sleep. Drifting off himself, he looked forward to a future with a lover who loved him for who he was, kinks and all. 

* * *

End Whatever You Say.

 


End file.
